


In Triplicate

by Kendarrr, simplesetgo



Category: Glee
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Threats of Punishment, Throat Fucking, mild dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn, Santana and Brittany are girls who grow a penis during that special time of the month. Rachel is their willing and obedient slave who gets off on their dominance. Whenever any of the girls has a penis, Rachel is expected to collect all of her master's come using all parts of her body. What happens when Quinn, Santana and Brittany's cycles have synchronised?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/41745.html?thread=57118993) glee kink meme prompt.

When Rachel woke up that morning, she didn’t expect to be in a middle of a veritable camping ground. The sheet draped over the bed had three little tents around her, suspiciously aligned with her girlfriends’ crotches. She blinked once, twice. Licked her lips and felt her heart skip a beat, but she told herself not to get her hopes up. Not until she was _sure_ that these lumps in the sheet were actually what she had been craving for the past few weeks.

She carefully peeled back the sheet, watching the sleeping features of her girlfriends one by one. Brittany, her angelic blonde hair curtaining her face, stirred, but she didn’t wake up. Santana, her arm slung across her eyes, released a soft sigh. Rachel finally managed to pull the entire sheet off their laps when Quinn grunted. She froze for a second, not wanting to get caught with such a hungry look in her eyes for her girlfriends’ dicks. But Quinn just buried her face in a pillow and snored on.

Since summer began, all four of them took to the habit of sleeping naked. Rachel had never been happier at suggesting it, because now, nothing kept her away from the three cocks that taunted her, making her drool. She squirmed, keeping her legs tight. Which one should she touch first? Which one does she suck into her greedy, hungry mouth? Which one does she ride until she’s screaming out an orgasm? Tough choices, so early in the morning, and she had yet to have coffee.

Unable to resist any longer, Rachel wrapped her hand around the nearest dick, which was Santana’s. It was the thickest out of all three, with a natural tan, veins curling around the shaft. Whenever Santana was at her hardest, Rachel could barely wrap her tiny hands around it, and would always have a hard time taking it in her mouth. But with her determination, she would always manage.

Rachel bit her lip to keep in her moans. Santana’s cock was warm and heavy and already, she was aching. The need to be filled was making her head spin, and with all three cocks available to fill up all of her holes, Rachel was ecstatic. She had been planning for this day ever since she found out about her girls’ curious conditions, and she couldn’t wait to make the most of it.

Brittany’s soft sigh drew Rachel’s glance to her face, but she didn’t even try to stop her gaze from tripping down her body, stumbling across her rising and lowering breasts, her infuriatingly toned abs, down to her pale dick proudly jutting toward the ceiling. Rachel bit her lip, grinning to herself as she traced up Brittany’s cock with a light touch of her fingertip. She kept Santana’s shaft in her other hand as she wrapped her fist around Brittany’s and lightly squeezed, her breath catching when it pulsed in her palm. Brittany’s dick was only a bit above average in size, but it had a slight upward curve to it, perfect for hitting Rachel’s most sensitive spots when she was pounding her pussy. The athletic girl took naturally to fucking. Being left a panting mess under Brittany’s tongue was all too common for Rachel.

Then there was Quinn. As if trying to grab Rachel’s attention, her dick jumped suddenly, a slight flex in Quinn’s hips signaling a dream. She wondered if Quinn was dreaming about fucking her pussy, her ass, or her mouth. She groaned softly to herself. Quinn’s big dick was perfect in Rachel’s eyes: thick, but not overly so, and the considerable length was enough to fill up her ass without hurting when she slammed into her pussy.

Rachel had enough of restraining herself and just decided to take what she craved. She moistened her lips and leaned down to give Quinn’s shaft a gentle lick up to the head. Rachel sucked the tip in her mouth and moaned at the taste of Quinn’s precum on her tongue. Tightening her mouth around it, Rachel suckled, her hands stroking up and down on Brittany’s and Santana’s cocks.

It had been a full month since she had Quinn’s dick in her mouth. Not that she didn’t enjoy burying her tongue in Quinn’s pussy, eating her out until Quinn was whimpering and coming in her mouth, but the scarcity of her dick made it all the more special.

In the back of her mind, Rachel was shooing away a vague sense that she was doing something wrong, something she wasn’t supposed to. She was way too turned on to deal with whatever it might be, and besides, she had waited _months_ for this.

“Naughty girl.” Quinn’s voice, rough and low, froze Rachel on the spot, her mouth and fists all full of cock.

Her wide-eyed glance found Quinn frowning at her, sleepy, but very much awake. Rachel whimpered helplessly around the dick in her mouth. Quinn took her chin and slowly pushed her off of her cock, a single eyebrow lifted in expectation. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Rachel shrugged and took Quinn’s dick back into her mouth, hoping the blonde would just drop it and appreciate her talented mouth. But Quinn grasped her cock and held it out of Rachel’s reach. “Nuh uh. You know the rules, Rachel. And now you’re going to be punished.”

By then, Brittany and Santana were awake, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from their eyes. At the sight of her cock, Brittany squealed in surprise. “Oh, it’s cock week for all of us? That hasn’t happened before.”

Santana yawned and looked at Rachel, then to Quinn. “Rachel broke the rule _already_? It’s barely nine in the morning.”

“When someone’s a _cockslut_ , it doesn’t matter what time it is.” Quinn said with a smirk, her eyes never leaving Rachel’s features. She tapped Rachel’s cheek with her rigid meat. “Isn’t that right?”

Rachel’s skin flushed. “Yes, Quinn.” She mumbled.

“What was that?” The blonde grinned, clearly enjoying herself. “I didn’t quite hear you.”

“Yes, Quinn. You’re right.” Rachel said, louder this time. “Can I go back to sucking your cock now? _Please_? I’ve been waiting for this for weeks!”

“Should have thought of that before you decided to stuff your face with dick first thing in the morning,” Santana drawled. “You know how this works. You just make yourself available. No chasing after our dicks like a cock-hungry slut, and keep a handle on the begging. Or you won’t get any at all. We come to you when we need to get off.”

“ _I_ need to get off,” Brittany volunteered, raising her hand with a bright smile. Quinn and Santana frowned at her and she shrugged. “I do, though.”

Rachel smiled and crooked her finger towards Brittany. “Come here then, Britt. Let me taste your cock.” The taller blonde beamed and scooted over to where Rachel was to sit in front of her, cock slapping her belly with every movement she made. Rachel licked her lips and took Brittany’s dick halfway in her mouth, sucking lightly, then hollowing her cheeks as she swallowed the rest of her length down into her throat.

“Ohh, fuck.” Brittany’s thighs tensed. Their cocks were always sensitive during the first days of cock week. The girls were at their horniest, too. Rachel was looking forward to today, punishment or not.

Rachel cupped Brittany’s balls in her hand, rolling them in her palm as she deepthroated her cock. She sucked hard, her throat making slick noises as Brittany’s cock pushed into it. Brittany cooed and sighed her pleasure, her hand at the back of Rachel’s head to urge her on. Rachel paused with her face pressed to Brittany’s taut belly, her mouth fully impaled with the blonde’s dick, lips tight around the very base of her shaft.

She was showing off, subtly getting back at Quinn and Santana for not letting her have her fun, but it didn’t hurt that sucking Brittany’s dick was keeping her plenty wet. Rachel sincerely hoped one of them would give in and fuck her once Brittany blew her load in her mouth.

Brittany groaned, and a slight jerk of her hips spurred Rachel back into action. She brought all her skills to bear as she bobbed up and down, sucking rhythmically, her tongue rubbing along the underside of Brittany’s cock. Rachel pushed the blonde’s cock down her throat, hands rubbing her trembling inner thighs—a sure sign that she was about to unload in Rachel’s eagerly waiting mouth. She took her all the way to the hilt and hummed.

“Oh… _O-oh_ , Rachie!” Brittany grasped the back of Rachel’s head and kept her on her dick, throat muscles milking her shaft. Her nose pushed against Brittany’s lower belly, and one squeeze of her balls was enough.

The blonde gasped and her meat pulsed rope after thick rope of hot cum into Rachel’s throat. She swallowed and backed up Brittany’s dick so the blonde shot the last of it straight onto her tongue. A moan escaped her at the musky taste of Brittany’s load. Rachel looked up at her girlfriends—at Brittany with her blissed out face, tits heaving with every ragged breath; at Quinn and Santana, with their thick, raging hard-ons, envy clear in their eyes.

Rachel hollowed her cheeks as she slurped up Brittany’s shaft. She sucked her until she was completely soft and smiled proudly to herself. Licking her lips, she kissed the juncture where Brittany’s hip and leg met.

“That was amazing…” Brittany sighed, a dopey grin on her lips. Her eyelids drooped, and Rachel giggled as she kissed and nipped her way up the blonde’s toned stomach. She pointedly ignored the two girls as she and Brittany kissed.

“Goddammit, Brittany,” Santana sighed. “She’s supposed to be in trouble.”

Brittany shrugged. “Oops. Well, I need to go shower. Have fun, or not.” She grabbed her bathrobe from the closet and left the room.

Rachel turned to face Quinn and Santana. She carefully schooled her expression to one of meekness, lowering her eyes. “I’m sorry I misbehaved,” she said. “But I would very much like it if you let me collect your cum before your start your days.”

Quinn shook her head in disbelief. “First you touch us without permission, then you make a damn show out of sucking off Brittany—don’t act like you weren’t—and _now_ you try the whole sorry thing with your big brown eyes.”

Rachel swallowed. _Shit,_ she thought. _So much for subtle._

Quinn crossed her arms over her breasts. “You’re in even more trouble now, Rach. You’re cute but you’re not _that_ cute.”

Santana rolled off the bed with a sigh, her erection jumping as she grabbed some clean clothes from her drawer. “I’m gonna go fuck Britt’s brains out in the shower,” she said. “Need somewhere to shoot my load. Too bad it won’t be _your_ tight little asshole, Rachel.”

Rachel’s eyes widened. “ _Nooo_ ,” she whined, bottom lip jutting out in a pout. She glanced at Quinn, who had her hand around the base of her dick. Her last hope.

“Well. Sounds like I need to go fuck _Santana’s_ brains out,” Quinn said, and Santana winked at her. The blonde jumped off the bed and grabbed some clothes. Rachel stared at the both of them. This had taken the worst possible turn. Her pussy was _dripping_ thinking about her three girlfriends fucking each other, and she wasn’t allowed to join, or even watch!

“Oh, and don’t you touch that slutty pussy,” Santana drawled, grabbing Quinn’s hand. “That’s ours this week. We’ll know, and you’ll go even longer without your next dick.”

Rachel’s lip actually quivered, tears forming in her eyes. The ability to cry on demand was the theatre god’s gift, and this was a good time as any to practice such a penultimate skill. “B-but… But…”

Quinn and Santana actually paused by the doorway. They glanced at each other and Santana glared at Quinn. “Oh _hell_ no, Quinn. You made up the rules! You can’t be the one to break the god damn things, you whipped mother fucker.”

“Shut up!” Quinn smacked Santana’s arm.

Rachel _swore_ she saw Quinn shuffle towards her. But then Santana gripped her hand. “I’ll let you fuck my throat in the shower, hard as you want.”

Quinn turned to Santana, and then towards Rachel. The teary-eyed girl quivered her bottom lip once more for effect, but Quinn steeled herself. “See ya later, Rach.” She grinned and disappeared into the bathroom with Santana. From where Rachel sat, she could hear Brittany’s giggles, the bathroom door sliding open, and then, moans.

Rachel crossed her arms. She lasted ten seconds, but she heard a loud smack and Santana’s rough moan, and it was too much. She threw on some panties and an oversized shirt, then headed downstairs to make them all breakfast. She knew she had to make up for her crimes or Santana would keep her suffering the entire week.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breaking the rules earlier that week, Rachel has made amends with breakfast food. Santana runs into trouble at work and thankfully, Rachel is just a phone call away.

It was the fourth time she’d fucked up the same part of the same song. Santana yanked the headphones off and sighed in frustration, pressed the pads of her fingers against her eyelids. She glared through the studio glass at the producer, who was holding his hands out, brow raised in expectation of a decent excuse for her fuckups. He leaned down and flipped the mic, sending his tinny voice into the recording studio. “What the hell is going on? We just going to waste time today or what?”

Santana couldn’t exactly explain to him that she had a hard-on from hell and all she could think about was nailing a Broadway starlet named Rachel Berry. She’d just signed with a new label (after she swore out too many executives at the old one), and this was the first track of her new album. She really need to focus and not fuck this up _again_.

Santana only had one choice, really. She needed Rachel.

She tapped the glass and her producer poked his head inside. “I need to call someone,” she said, as vaguely as she could manage. “Give me an hour and I’ll be flawless.”

Her producer eyed Santana for a brief moment before shaking his head. “No, that’s too long. We’re renting this studio by the hour and it’s not free. You get half an hour.”

Santana chewed her bottom lip. Half an hour wouldn’t be enough for all the things she needed to do to Rachel, but it would have to do. “Fine,” Santana conceded. “But during that half hour, you won’t disturb me.” The producer nodded and she immediately took out her phone and called Rachel.

When she answered after the first ring, Santana sighed in relief. “I need you to get your ass here _now_ ,” she muttered as she walked into the empty break room. She knew there was no need to explain to Rachel her reasons. “Wear a plug and bring lube,” Santana added, and hung up.

But not even a minute after she ended the call, she received a text.

—Where exactly is ‘here’? You just changed studios, remember?

Oh, right. Santana scrunched up her nose and texted her the address before landing on the leather couch with a sigh. A moment later, her phone buzzed. She opened the text from Rachel.

—Brittany’s spreading my ass cheeks apart and rimming me, trying to get me ready for the plug.

Santana cussed softly to herself and felt her dick jump in her tight jeans. She lunged up and locked the door, staring at her phone as she sat back down. Unzipping her jeans, she sighed in relief as she hefted her erect cock out of the fly. She fired off a quick reply.

—Tell me more.

—I’m sucking on the plug. Brittany is switching between her tongue and three fingers in my ass. It feels so good to be stretched out, Tana...

“Goddamn,” Santana growled. She needed Rachel here _now_ , but she knew she couldn’t begrudge the girl some preparation for taking her thick cock in her ass. They all knew Rachel needed it. No matter how open Santana fucked her asshole, she was always so damn tight the next time.

—Have Britts take a pic and send it to me.

A second later, Santana opened up the text and moaned at the sight that greeted her: Brittany’s pale fingers, knuckle deep in the puckered hole of Rachel’s ass. Santana could see the shimmer from the lube, and she squeezed the meat of her cock, imagining what it felt like to be pumping inside that tight butthole. She jerked off harder for a bit, groaning as her cock pulsed in her fist, before sending another text.

—Now a selfie. Don’t be shy.

This one was a few seconds coming. Rachel was trying to raise selfies to an art form. She tapped the pic and was greeted to a closeup of Rachel’s face, her tongue out as she licked up the side of the thick anal plug. Santana needed that to be her dick _so bad_. It didn’t hurt that it was nearly the same angle as the shot of Rachel’s face plastered all over New York City for her new Broadway show. But this picture, like so many others, was just for her girlfriends.

Her phone buzzed with an update.

—Four fingers. Almost ready.

Santana laid back and tried to relax. She still had to wait for Rachel to show up. She gazed down at her painfully hard cock, willing it to be patient. A moment later, she got another picture. She opened it to see the plug seated neatly in Rachel’s ass, the rim stretched open around the base. Santana cursed up a storm and squeezed the base of her dick, hard. She was so horny she could barely type a full sentence on her phone.

—I am about to explode. Get your ass over here so I can fuck it.

—Coming as fast as I can. :) Not taking my phone out on the subway, I might get mugged for it.

Santana tossed the phone aside and threw her arm over her face, still squeezing her dick in a calming rhythm—she was a master of this technique after needing to last long enough to fuck any and all of her girlfriends into screaming orgasms. She wasn’t sure she would live through the next ten minutes, but somehow she managed. Santana allowed her lust-filled mind to imagine all the ways should would fuck Rachel’s ass once she got there, slowly and steadily pumping her shaft with her fist, occasionally tracing the slit of her cock as it oozed precum.

Before she knew it, the handle jittered and Rachel’s voice pierced the door. “Santana? They said you were in here?” She jiggled the doorknob again and Santana stood to unlock it. Rachel pushed the door open and smiled at her, before her eyes slipped down to the hard-on jutting from Santana’s jeans. “Oh. Couldn’t wait for me, huh?” Rachel asked with a delighted grin. Fingers curled around Santana’s thick cock. She stroked it, the pads of her fingers pressing against a faintly pulsing vein.

“Can’t even get through the door without jumping my dick?” Santana took Rachel’s hand. Pulling her inside, she locked the door again. “Bend over and show me your ass.” She nudged Rachel towards the couch, and Santana licked her lips in appreciation as Rachel did as she was told without missing a beat. “That’s a good girl. We don’t have much time.” Santana flipped Rachel’s skirt up and groaned at the curve of her bare butt, the plug sitting pretty in her asshole. “Oh, fuck.” Rachel’s plump pussy lips were visibly slick, glistening beneath the dim lights of the break room. Santana traced her slit with a fingertip. Rachel gasped and wriggled her ass. “Did you ride the subway without panties?”

“Don’t be gross. I took them off before I walked in here.”

Santana snorted. “Right.” She smacked Rachel’s ass. Rifling through Rachel’s purse, she found the tube of lube she always kept _in case of emergencies_. Squirting some on her palm, Santana rubbed it around her pulsing meat. She tugged at the plug until Rachel’s ass muscles flexed, allowing Santana to remove it. Rachel’s gape winked and  taunted her, making her cock throb against her hand.

Sitting down beside Rachel, Santana grasped her girlfriend’s chin and kissed her. “Come up here and sit on my cock.” She patted her legs. Rachel grinned and sat, sidesaddle on Santana’s lap, sinking her fat cock inside her asshole in one, smooth thrust. “Ohh, _fuck_ ,” Santana moaned, her dick relishing the familiar tight heat of Rachel’s butthole. “This ass is perfection.”

Rachel braced herself on the couch and started to ride Santana, her brow knitted as she got used to Santana’s thick length stretching her open. “Is this good, Tana?” Rachel panted. She dropped down, taking her dick to the root, before lifting up slowly. “My asshole taking your big cock?”

Santana relaxed back into the leather, drinking in the sight of Rachel’s body as she rode her. “Exactly what I need,” she sighed. “Faster, babe.”

Pleasure rocked through her spine as Rachel’s pace increased, the brunette panting and moaning as she worked. “You like that dick,” Santana husked. “Don’t you? What a perfect little cockslut, taking my fat cock so easily. Look at you, bouncing like a good girl—”

A sharp rap against the door interrupted Santana, just when she was getting warmed up, and they both tensed. Rachel’s asshole clenched around her as if afraid to let her cock out of her. “Santana? Are you in here?”

Santana groaned, because Rachel’s ass was _really_ tight around her dick when she clenched like that, enough to make her balls tighten threateningly. “What part of ‘don’t disturb me’ was in Swahili?” she shouted.

She could _feel_ the producer’s frown, and her jaw clenched. She held Rachel still, soothing the wide-eyed brunette with soft strokes on her sweaty back.

“It’s been thirty minutes,” came the annoyed response. “If you’re not interested in working, we can find someone else to make an album with.”

Santana growled under her breath. “I’ll be right out,” she called out, a disgustingly sweet lilt in her voice.

Hearing the footsteps dissipating, Santana grasped Rachel’s hips and pounded into her, hips smacking against her ass, rough and fast, until the smaller girl above her was whimpering against Santana’s hand over her mouth. “ _Yesyesyes…_ ” Rachel gasped, her arms looping around Santana’s neck to kiss her. “Pound my ass,” she mumbled against Santana’s lips. “Harder, please, want your cum in my ass so bad. Use my hole, baby. Please fill me up…”

Rachel’s words drove Santana to the brink. Her balls tightened and Santana thrust up, grunting as she buried her meat as deep as it could go in Rachel’s ass and came violently, her throbbing dick shooting ropes of thick, hot cum inside Rachel’s hole. Santana thrust shallowly as she came, panting as she fucked her cum deeper into Rachel. Rachel’s walls clenched her pumping meat, making Santana gasp and grip her tighter against her. She spread Rachel’s legs and dragged her fingers against her pussy to trace circles around the smaller girl’s slick clit.

She felt Rachel’s legs tremble, the girl coming undone with a breathless moan. Santana humped her hips, grinding her cock deeper inside her warm butthole, fingers sliding inside Rachel’s still coming pussy. Rachel moaned, head thrown back, Santana’s name on her lips. “There’s our good girl,” Santana said softly, drawing out Rachel’s orgasm until the brunette fell bonelessly into her arms.

After catching her breath Santana nudged Rachel, who seemed very intent on napping on Santana’s lap, ass still stuffed with half-hard cock. “There’s no time, babe,” Santana said regretfully. “Gotta go not get fired.”

Rachel whined pitifully, but stood slowly on shaky legs. Santana hissed when her sensitive cock dragged out of Rachel’s warm hole. “Bend over for me,” Santana said.

Rachel leaned over an arm of the couch, presenting her well-fucked, gaping ass for Santana. Santana grabbed her phone and paused to frame the perfect image: focused on Rachel’s reamed hole, the crinkled flesh glistening with her cum as some of it trickled down into a white line along her crack, but with Rachel’s proud smile in the corner of the frame as she looked back at Santana. Santana snapped the picture and sent it to Quinn and Brittany. Santana slowly pushed the plug back into her hole, grinning as the brunette swayed her hips, purring at the sensation.

“Okay, you really need to go.” Santana helped her up and kissed her. “Don’t take that plug out when you get home. I intend on having one more go at that ass. Or ten.” She smirked and smacked Rachel’s butt hard, causing her to shriek and laugh. Santana tucked herself back in her pants and smoothed her hand along Rachel’s plump ass. “Did I ever tell you I love you and this ass?”

Rachel grinned and nuzzled her neck. “You do, every time you fuck it.”

Santana sighed and gave it a squeeze. “I’ll see you later, Rach.”

* * *

 

Back in the studio, Santana nailed the track on the first try. She pretended the song was about reuniting with Rachel’s butt instead of some lost love and everything just clicked. When the studio tech gave her a thumbs up, she grinned. “Let’s do another.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn suffers through writer's block and asks Rachel to help by keeping her warm and stimulated.

For the tenth time that same hour, Quinn backspaced the entire document and grunted in frustration. She scowled at the computer screen and flexed her fingers, danced them lightly against the keyboard. No amount of phantom typing kickstarted her thoughts. She couldn’t write _anything_ that was of use to her. She threw her back against the chair’s with a huff, rolling her neck from side to side.

Quinn grimaced when her gaze caught the clock on the wall of her study. It was barely ten in the morning; usually she didn’t get this fed up with lack of progress until later in the day.

She reached for her coffee cup and peered inside only to see the bottom of it, rather dry. Quinn could easily get up and go fill it, knowing Rachel kept fresh coffee in the machine for her, but her writer sensibilities refused to let her leave her desk. She was figuratively shackled to it until she spewed out enough words that were _decent_ because what kind of a writer would she be if she didn’t?

Still. Everything would be useless and for naught if she couldn’t write a damn thing in the first place. Quinn grasped her armrest and wheeled her chair towards the door with shuffling feet. She cracked it open and leaned forward, poking her head out to peer down the hallway. She needed to do something to help her write. Which was exactly why most writers end up being addicted to _something_. For Quinn, it was some _one_.

“Raaaaaaach,” Quinn called out. She saw the brunette bent over the dishwasher in the kitchen. Her very short skirt revealed the perfect curve of her ass.

“Yes, Quinn?” Rachel called back.

“Heeeeeelp.”

Quinn jutted her bottom lip out as Rachel walked over to her. She laughed at the sight of Quinn’s pout and stepped into her study. Pulling Rachel to sit on her lap, Quinn wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss, tasting _something_ on Rachel’s lips. “What’ve you been snacking on?” Quinn murmured, her fingers slipping up under Rachel’s shirt to feel her warm, soft skin.

“Santana’s dick.” Rachel grinned and looped her arms around Quinn’s neck. “She fucked my mouth in the kitchen before she left for work.”

“I bet she did.” Quinn smiled and kissed her again, licking into Rachel’s mouth. She pulled away with a sigh. “I can’t write for shit today. Need a distraction for a bit. You have any…ideas?” She lifted an eyebrow teasingly.

“I have one pretty good one,” Rachel said, smirking. She nuzzled the blonde’s pale neck, hand slipping up under her shirt. Quinn arched her back slightly to let Rachel unhook her bra, then relaxed into the chair as Rachel tossed it behind her. Rachel nipped at her neck as she cupped her breasts with her soft palms, playing with Quinn’s sensitive nipples. Quinn let Rachel take her time as the brunette expertly warmed her up. She didn’t feel like ordering Rachel around at the moment; she was more interested in just having sex with her girlfriend.

Quinn moaned softly, her dick hardening in her pants. “Yep,” she murmured. “Very good idea.” She lifted her hips, pressing the firm swell of her cock against Rachel’s inner thigh. “C’mon, babe,” she whined against Rachel’s smooth neck, as she clawed at the smaller woman’s shirt until it was off. The sight of Rachel’s bare tits greeted her, and for a brief moment, Quinn sang praises to Rachel’s habit of not wearing a bra at home.

Thumbing Rachel’s nipples until they stiffened, Quinn flattened her tongue against the firm bud and gave it a gentle suckle. Rachel grasped the back of Quinn’s head and kept her against her breast, while a hand snuck between them to tug Quinn’s sweatpants and boxers down low enough for her hard dick to spring out.

Looking down at Quinn’s thick meat, Rachel grinned and licked her lips. She climbed down from Quinn’s lap and got on her knees in front of her. Quinn lifted her ass to let Rachel tug her boxers and sweatpants down to her ankles, where she kicked them off to the side. Quinn spread her legs, guiding Rachel toward her crotch with a hand on the back of the brunette’s head.

“Can I suck your balls?” Rachel flashed her a grin. “Please?”

Quinn chuckled. “Sure, baby.” She held her shaft to her belly as Rachel buried her face against the soft skin of Quinn’s nuts. Her nose brushed against the base of Quinn’s shaft as she sucked one of her balls into her mouth, her tongue laving against the crinkled skin before she let it fall from her lips. She gave the same treatment to the other, then nuzzled against Quinn’s big balls, licking and tonguing all around the sac.

Quinn moaned at how good it felt when Rachel finally sucked one of them into her mouth. She curled her tongue around it as she brought up a hand to help her cram the other between her lips. Rachel opened her mouth wide, sucking as she pushed gently on Quinn’s sensitive testicle, an excited noise leaving her throat when it slid into her mouth. She gazed happily up at Quinn, her cheeks bulging like a chipmunk carrying two nuts in its mouth.

“Mmm, that’s our good girl.” Quinn grinned. It felt so good to have her balls sitting in Rachel’s warm mouth. Even more so as Rachel slid her tongue around, trying to lick at the balls filling her mouth. She sucked gently, humming as she jerked off Quinn’s dick with her small hand.

Focusing her palm against the tip of Quinn’s cock, precum slicked up Rachel’s strokes, causing wet noises to fill their ears. “ _Jesus_ ,” Quinn panted, her thick meat throbbing in her girlfriend’s expert hand. “I want that mouth around my cock so bad, baby. You going to let me fuck your throat a little?”

Rachel carefully allowed Quinn’s heavy balls to fall out of her mouth, her spit making them glisten. “Please do,” she replied with a smirk, wiping her chin. She  flattened her tongue up Quinn’s length and licked up to the head. She suckled the tip and moaned at the taste of Quinn’s precum. Rachel tongued the slit and Quinn shuddered, her legs trembling.

She’d had enough of the teasing. Quinn splayed her hand over the back of Rachel’s head and pushed her down, her shaft filling up Rachel’s greedy mouth inch by inch. Quinn grunted at how _good_ it felt, and she didn’t even pause once she felt the tip of her dick at the entrance of Rachel’s throat. She pushed up with her hips as she pushed Rachel’s head down, sinking the last couple inches of her thick cock straight into Rachel’s tight throat. “ _Fuck me,_ ” Quinn moaned. _“_ Holy shit, that mouth is _stellar_.”

Quinn held her down for a solid second, flexing her hips and seeing stars as Rachel swallowed against her cock. She held Rachel’s head still and fucked her mouth with quick, shallow thrusts of her hips; only a few strokes and her balls were tightening. She cursed and took Rachel’s chin to lift her up slowly. Spit trailed down her cock as Rachel sucked her way up to the tip and off.

“You okay, baby?” Quinn asked, stroking Rachel’s cheek with the tips of her fingers.

“I’m _really_ fucking wet and my pussy is _aching_ for your dick to fill it,” Rachel said. “But this is about _you_ trying to focus so you can pound my pussy later. Just let me swallow your cum right now, Quinn.” She jutted her bottom lip and brushed it against Quinn’s reddened cockhead. “Please?”

“So cute,” Quinn mumbled. She leaned back and waved her dick before Rachel, grinning as she watched her dark eyes follow her shaft around. “Go ahead and make me blow, Rachel. You can do it.”

“I know,” Rachel remarked with a cocky grin. She swallowed Quinn’s considerable length all the way down her throat, her tongue resting against the underside of Quinn’s cock. Rachel gave her steady suction, cheeks hollow and nose tickling the blonde’s lower belly. Quinn’s toes curled and she had to grip the armrests of her seat while she watched, entranced at the way Rachel _inhaled_ her cock. “Oh fuck, oh _fuck_. Just like that, Rach.”

Rachel backed off of her cock a couple inches only to lunge back down, setting a quick, frantic pace as she fucked her face with Quinn’s throbbing shaft. Quinn panted, her balls tightening under the relentless assault. Too soon, her dick jumped inside Rachel’s mouth and she came with a grunt, spilling her load into Rachel’s throat in thick, heavy spurts. Rachel felt it and hummed in delight as she swallowed rope after rope of hot cum from Quinn’s pulsing meat right down into her belly.

She suckled up to the tip of Quinn’s cock until she felt it soften slightly with her lips around it. Rachel released it and licked her lips clean of Quinn’s cum. They were both catching their breath—Quinn from her orgasm and Rachel from having so much cock shoved down her throat. Nipping at Quinn’s hip, Rachel rubbed her thighs and smiled, clearly proud of herself. “You’re okay for now?”

Quinn nodded, still unable to speak. There were fucking _stars_ in the corner of her vision from that orgasm. She helped Rachel up on her feet and the brunette went over to the reading corner of Quinn’s study, flipping through the stack of Broadway magazines on the end table. She found the one with an article she’d been meaning to read and flopped into the armchair to do just that.

Quinn scooted her computer chair back over to her desk. She flexed her fingers, cracked her neck from side to side, and wrote.

She managed to come up with a couple of thousand words for the chapter she was working on, but the buzz from her orgasm was beginning to fade. Rachel’s presence, sitting topless over in the corner as she was, kept Quinn’s mind in a constant state of ‘ready-to-fuck’. She could ask Rachel to leave, but she doubted that would help at all. Her body just wasn’t done with Rachel; not yet. She wrote one more sentence before groaning and conceding momentary defeat. “Fuck this. Rachel?”

The brunette looked up at Quinn with a small smile. “Yeah?”

Quinn wrapped a hand around her cock and stroked herself half-hard. “Take off your panties.”

She obeyed, adding her drenched panties to the growing pile of clothes on Quinn’s floor. “You want to come sit that tight pussy on my dick?” Quinn said with a smirk. “Don’t fuck me, just sit. I need some incentive—if I can get this damn chapter finished, we’ll both get to come.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Rachel trotted over with her magazine and Quinn scooted out from the desk to give her room. Rachel climbed onto Quinn’s lap, facing her, and lowered herself slowly, sinking down to sheathe every inch of Quinn’s meat inside her dripping pussy. The look on the brunette’s face as she was filled was nothing short of bliss. Quinn pressed a kiss to her lips, sighing in relief at the wet heat around her shaft.

“S’good,” Quinn murmured. She kissed Rachel’s shoulder and rested her chin against it. She wrapped her arms around Rachel’s lithe waist to reach her keyboard and began to type once more. Rachel seemed content to leaf through her magazine behind Quinn’s back, chin resting on the blonde’s shoulder.

Quinn’s focus was razor sharp now that her prize for finishing this damned chapter was sitting right in her lap. The words just came to her, interrupted only by an occasional clench of Rachel’s pussy or a slight shift in her lap. “Quit that.” Quinn murmured, and Rachel just hummed.

Thousands of words later, Quinn’s characters had behaved themselves and were actually where they needed to be for the next chapter. She felt Rachel sigh against her cheek and do a little wiggle with her hips that made Quinn groan against her girlfriend’s neck. Rachel’s pussy was drenched and Quinn could feel her cum dripping down to her balls. Quinn ran her hand along her soft curves to cup her ass. She stood up, holding the small brunette to her body, legs around her hips.

“All done?” Rachel smiled and nibbled Quinn’s jaw. The blonde nodded and perched Rachel on top of her desk. The cluttered notebooks and reference texts she used for her novel were scattered everywhere but the end, which was kept more or less clean due to how often Quinn fucked her girlfriends there.

Kissing down Rachel’s neck, Quinn licked the goosebumps she found there. She pulled her hips back, until only the head of her dick was inside Rachel, and sheathed it back inside her with a needy moan.

“Ohh, _fuck_.” Quinn gripped the far edge of the table to put more power to her thrusts. She pounded Rachel nice and hard, watching the brunette’s soft tits bounce along with her rhythm. “You look so fucking good and you feel amazing.” She kissed Rachel’s nipples, and grinned down at her. Rachel smiled back, her fingers grasping blonde locks. “I think I can fuck you all day, baby.”

“You don’t _think_ , you _know_.” Rachel teased, her heels digging against Quinn’s tense ass cheeks. “You’ve fucked me all day before, remember?”

“How can I forget?” Quinn chuckled. Her hips pounded away, making smacking noises against Rachel’s skin. Sweat dripped along the ridges of her abs, her breath ragged from the strain of fucking Rachel. She kissed the brunette’s soft mouth and moaned. Rachel’s pussy was clenching her thick meat, and after a long time of just being buried in her slick insides Quinn’s cock was almost oversensitive.

“I’m gonna fucking blow my load, Rach.” She panted, her rhythm stuttering, though she kept pounding into Rachel without slowing down. “You want my cum in your pussy, or are you still _hungry_?” Quinn gave her a lopsided grin as she punctuated her question with a deep thrust.

Rachel hung onto Quinn’s shoulder as the blonde’s fucking rocked her back and forth. “Come in my pussy, please, Quinn,” she begged.

“You got it, babe,” Quinn said. “Gonna fill you up with my cum…” She braced herself on the desk and _pounded_ Rachel’s pussy, her thick cock slamming to the hilt in Rachel’s tight cunt with rough, jackhammer thrusts. “Do you want to come, or are you good?” Quinn teased, knowing full well the brunette was dying for release.

“I need to come so bad,” Rachel groaned. “ _Quinn!_ ”

Quinn rubbed Rachel’s slippery clit with practiced fingers while she fucked her, and it wasn’t long before Rachel shrieked and came, her come flooding Quinn’s thrusting cock. The girl’s pussy clenching down rhythmically on her shaft sent Quinn off the edge and she shot thick ropes of her cum deep inside Rachel. Panting hard, Quinn humped her dick into Rachel, making sure her cum was there to stay.

“Love having your load inside me.” Rachel whispered, grasping the back of Quinn’s neck for a kiss which the blonde eagerly gave. Her lips glided against Rachel’s tongue, her hands rubbing smooth, trembling thighs. “It feels so warm and thick, filling my pussy up.”

The blonde shivered and rested her chin against Rachel’s breasts. “Keep talking like that and you’ll get me hard again,” she joked, her tongue darting out to flick against Rachel’s nipple. Quinn gently bit the stiff bud with her lips and gave it a firm suck. She straightened up and pulled her dick out of Rachel, a gush of their mixed cum trailing after her cock and pooling along her balls. For the moment, Quinn didn’t mind it. But she knew that afterwards, it was going to be a pain to clean up.

Rachel sighed and spread her legs so Quinn could lick her mess clean from her pussy. “Don’t make me come again. I don’t think my jelly legs can handle it.”

Humming in response, Quinn finished licking away her cum from Rachel’s folds and helped her up on her feet. Not bothering with clothes, they left Quinn’s study to prepare dinner for when their girlfriends came home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day for cock week comes, and Rachel's out to make sure that she makes it a day to remember. Brittany, Santana, and Quinn help her out with that.

“Rachel. Hey Rachel.”

“Raaaachel.”

Soft voices filtered through Rachel’s dreams, which made her mildly upset. She was having a really nice sex dream about her three big-dicked girlfriends all fucking her at the same time, and she didn’t want to wake up.

“Rachel…”

With a couple blinks and a small frown, Rachel opened her eyes. “Oh,” she murmured, her frown dissolving into a hungry smile. She pushed down the sheets and raised herself up a little. Quinn, Brittany, and Santana were crowded around her on their knees, buck naked with their hands on their hips. All three of them were sporting stiff cocks pointing towards Rachel. Rachel rubbed at her eyes suspiciously. “Wait, is this real life?”

“Yes, babe,” Santana chuckled from her left. “You’ve been good all week so we thought we’d reward you.”

“Do you like your reward?” Brittany asked with a grin from her right. She twisted her hips a little, causing her dick to sway to and fro.

“You can answer with something besides words if you’d like,” Quinn teased. She took her cock in her hand by the base and shifted forward a bit.

Rachel sat up and took Santana’s cock in her hand, squeezing the warm, thick meat in her fist. She did the same with Brittany, who moaned happily. Rachel licked her lips, slowly, as she descended on Quinn’s dick.

It was a little deja vu—this was exactly what she’d gotten in trouble for a week earlier. But this time Quinn grunted in pleasure as Rachel slowly filled her mouth with cock, pushing forward and swallowing until her chin pressed against Quinn’s hanging balls.

She drew back with a hum, gazing up into Quinn’s darkening hazel eyes as she let the tip fall from her lips. She glanced at Brittany and Santana. “Come closer. I want to suck all three of you.”

They both grinned and sidled up beside Quinn. Brittany rubbed the back of Quinn’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss, while Santana mouthed at her neck, leaving love bites and indentations of her teeth along Quinn’s collarbone. Rachel watched her girls for a second, hands wrapped around Brittany’s and Santana’s cocks while she suckled the tip of Quinn’s meat.

She switched from one cock to the other, just teasing and licking the tips, humming at the distinct tastes of their precum. Squeezing her thighs together, Rachel groaned at how wet she was. She really needed to be filled, but she could also spend all day sucking off these three dicks. Which was a conflict all on its own.

Rachel spat on her hands and wrapped them around Quinn's and Brittany’s dicks, jerking them off as she took Santana in her mouth. Santana’s meat stretched her lips as her tongue licked against the underside of her shaft. Above her, she heard Santana’s breath hitch, and her hips jerked a little. Santana grasped a handful of Rachel’s hair and guided her down her cock. “That’s it… You look so fuckin’ hot with your mouth on my dick, Rach.”

Rachel’s head bobbed while she sucked firmly on Santana’s thick meat. When she finally managed to fit it against her throat, Santana gripped either side of her head and fucked into her, the slick noises from Rachel’s throat making all three women groan in unabashed pleasure.

Feeling her jaw ache a little, Rachel pulled back with a gasp, spit connecting her bottom lip with Santana’s shiny cockhead. She switched to Brittany’s cock and took it between her lips. One smooth stroke down and her lips were against the base, the head of Brittany’s shaft nestled in her throat, her nose nuzzling the blonde’s toned abs. Brittany shrieked in delight, her hips pistoning in a fast rhythm. Rachel could take her the easiest, and she just loved feeling the clench of Rachel’s throat around her sensitive cockhead.

She focused her palms on the tips of Quinn’s and Santana’s cocks, still fucking Brittany’s dick with her throat. When Brittany’s moans became a little too sharp, Rachel slurped her way off her dick, spitting on it before wrapping her hand around it.

She took turns fucking her face against her girlfriends’ hard dicks, effortlessly deepthroating one after the other. Rachel skillfully jerked off whichever spit-slick shafts weren’t in her mouth. Whenever one of them wanted, they took over and held her head still, fucking her throat with quick, deep, powerful thrusts, their heavy, cum-filled balls slapping her chin. Quinn was always the roughest, sometimes holding Rachel still by gathering her hair into a tight pony behind her head as she fucked her big dick down Rachel’s throat. Santana was the most deliberate, always making Rachel take the full length of her thick meat to the hilt on every thrust. Brittany was the most content to let Rachel set the pace, meeting her halfway with tight, fierce thrusts of her hips.

For a bit she even managed to fit Brittany’s and Quinn’s cocks both into her mouth at once, moaning proudly around the two shafts as they slid in tandem in and out of her sucking, drooling mouth. There was no hope for Santana’s thick cock to share her mouth, a fact the Latina didn’t seem to mind. She rubbed her balls against Rachel’s face before sliding her meat between Rachel’s lips and setting off pounding her mouth, hips flying.

“Oh fuck,” Santana gasped. “I’m gonna fuckin’ _come_.”

“Me too,” Brittany whimpered, her cock pulsing in Rachel’s squeezing fist.

“Open up that mouth, babe,” Quinn ordered, knocking Rachel’s hand off her dick so she could take over. Rachel, obedient as always, leaned back and opened up her mouth, tongue out, as she played with her girlfriends’ balls. She watched the three of them masturbating in front of her. Precum trickled out of their reddened cockheads, and Rachel was drooling, desperate to have a taste of their loads as soon as she possibly could.

It was Santana who came first, with a husky moan that sent a shiver down Rachel’s spine. Her fist stilled, her cock visibly pulsed, and a white rope of cum shot from her cockhead to hit Rachel’s tongue, dead center. Rachel closed her mouth to swallow, but Quinn growled and slapped her cheek with her cock.

“I said _open_ ,” Quinn hissed, and she came right then, a thick spurt landing across Rachel’s parted lips. Santana kept unloading ropes of cum against Rachel’s mouth and cheek. Rachel opened her mouth wide as Brittany came with a scream, her cock pulsing. Brittany shot a line of cum across Rachel’s tongue, then another, before finishing on Rachel’s chin and her other cheek, some of her cum dripping down the column of Rachel’s neck. Quinn groaned and fisted her cock as she finished shooting her load on Rachel’s nose and mouth.

When they were done with her, her face was covered with their hot, sticky cum, some sliding down her face. Rachel had never felt more turned on. She licked her lips hungrily, trying to get as much of her girlfriends’ cum as she could in her mouth before swallowing with a gulp.

“Oh fuck yes.” Santana fell back with a sigh, her dick already softening against her leg. “You’re a fucking masterpiece, Rachel.”

Quinn grinned and dragged the tip of her cock against Rachel’s cum-drenched cheek. “Yes you are. Such a good girl.” She kissed Rachel’s lips and hummed at the taste of their cum, mingling together on Rachel’s tongue.

“C-can this good girl come, please?” Rachel panted. She squeezed her legs together, her thighs slick.

Brittany perked up. “Oooh, can I make her?”

“Go for it, Britt.” Quinn shifted behind Rachel and pulled the girl into her lap, urging the small brunette to spread her legs wide. Brittany grinned and rolled onto her stomach between Rachel’s legs, purring happily as she settled in to eat Rachel’s pussy. Santana leaned down and cupped Rachel’s neck to pull her into a deep kiss. Quinn palmed at her tits and teased her sensitive nipples, pinching and rolling them between her fingertips.

The overload of sensations wreaked havoc on Rachel’s body. She writhed and moaned into Santana’s mouth, pleasure rippling through her core as Brittany’s talented tongue licked into her pussy and circled her clit.

It didn’t take much. Rachel came with a sharp cry, thrusting her hips against Brittany’s mouth as her release washed through her. Santana grinned and nipped at her lips as Rachel panted through her orgasm, her muscles turning to jelly in Quinn’s arms.

Brittany smiled and kissed Rachel’s flushed pussy before rolling onto her back on the bed. “I think I need a nap.”

“I think I need a sandwich,” Santana sighed.

Quinn looked at them both like they were crazy. “You guys, it’s nine in the morning.”

“True,” Santana admitted. “Well, omelettes are technically sandwiches.”

Quinn shrugged. “So go make omelettes for us.”

Santana wrinkled her nose, unsure of how this got turned around on her so quickly. “Do I have to?

Rachel calmly closed her eyes while Quinn wiped cum from her face with a tissue. “Yup,” Quinn said, dabbing at Rachel’s nose. “Extra bacon with mine, you know the drill. Britt, you want an omelette?”

The only answer she got was a soft snore.

* * *

After breakfast, Quinn left her three girlfriends in favour of the solace of her study. Rachel knew that as much as Quinn would like to spend all day lounging around with them, it would only be bad for her in the long run. She had to write every day, Quinn explained, or else she would go crazy. Rachel assumed it was the same as with her vocal exercises. If she didn’t do them she’d be subpar, and that would be the end of her career.

Rachel and Brittany cleaned up the dishes since Santana already cooked. Santana went for a short run, and that left her with Brittany, who pulled her onto her lap while they watched TV. While Quinn had thrown on some sweatpants and an oversized shirt and Santana had donned yoga pants and a sports bra, Rachel and Brittany saw no need to bother with clothes.

“Face me,” Brittany murmured against Rachel’s neck. “You’re not watching this show anyway, right?”

“Mm mm.” Rachel turned to straddle Brittany, knees on either side of the blonde’s hips. Brittany looped her arms around the smaller girl’s waist and positioned her half-erect dick against her entrance, cockhead nestled in the wet folds of Rachel’s pussy. With a moan, she tugged Rachel down until her cock was fully sheathed inside the brunette’s tight cunt. She threw back her head, moaning softly, while Rachel sucked patches of her skin.

Rachel gripped Brittany’s shoulders for leverage and began to bounce on the blonde’s hard shaft. “Feels so good, baby.” Brittany whispered, her hands palming Rachel’s plump butt. She grasped it, pulled it apart, smacked it roughly to make Rachel gasp. Tightening her hold on Rachel’s ass, Brittany kept her still and pumped her hips up in a fast pace, skin slapping against Rachel’s. Rachel held on tight and moaned her pleasure as Brittany’s dick hit all the right spots inside her over and over again.

Brittany was palming Rachel’s tits, sucking and nibbling on her nipples as she pounded her pussy, when the door opened. A sweaty, puffing Santana walked in and wolf-whistled at the sight on the couch. “Hey there, horndogs. Wait, is that a poor, neglected butthole I see?”

“Yep. You should join us.” Brittany grinned, spreading Rachel’s ass cheeks for Santana, exposing the pucker of her hole.

“Come fill me up please, Tana,” Rachel panted over her shoulder as she bounced on Brittany’s dick.

Santana groaned and dropped her pants, pumped her dick as it hardened. Watching Rachel ride Brittany had her hard as a rock in no time. The tiny brunette was a professional cockrider, giving Brittany twists of her hips and firm strokes up and down, going from slowly grinding on her dick to frantic bouncing.

Santana stilled Rachel’s thrusting hips, palms spreading her ass open. She gave her clenched asshole a small lick, tongue swirling around the star until it softened, just enough for her to slide her wet muscle inside Rachel’s tight heat.

Rachel squirmed, her pussy soaking Brittany’s balls. She tried to writhe and hump her cock for relief while Santana took her dear, sweet time licking her butthole, but they both gripped her hips to keep her still. “Please…” Rachel whined. “Fuck me, Britt Britt.”

“Shh,” the blonde kissed Rachel’s cheek. “You’re the one who always told me that patience is a virtue. Now it’s my turn to say it to you.” She pecked Rachel’s cheeks and grinned. “Patience is a virtue, babe.”

She merely pouted, and Brittany responded with a peck to her lips.

Behind Rachel, Santana uncapped the bottle of lube they kept in certain areas around the house for “easy access”, so to speak. She let it drip along Rachel’s ass and warmed it up with her fingers. Santana positioned two fingers against Rachel’s asshole and pushed in, sighing at her heat. “I can’t fucking wait to get in here,” she whispered against Rachel’s shoulder. Santana pumped her fingers just enough to coat Rachel’s tight walls with the lube. Her dick coated with precum and the slippery substance, Santana positioned her heavy meat against Rachel’s asshole and pushed.

It took a few gentle thrusts until the first few inches of Santana’s hefty cock could slide with ease inside Rachel’s butt. Brittany started thrusting in shallow motions, hips swirling to rub up against the smaller girl’s sensitive walls. Rachel let her eyes slip shut, panting as she was filled in both holes. She moaned on every slow push Santana gave her, stretching her asshole bit by bit with the thickness of her cock.

“That’s our good girl,” Brittany said adoringly, ghosting kisses against Rachel’s parted lips. “Taking Santana’s big cock in your ass, what a perfect little slut. Can you take it better than I can? Better than Quinn can? Are you our little star cockslut?”

“I’m good little cockslut, Britt,” Rachel panted, struggling to put words together. “Take your dicks whenever you want, whatever holes you want. Yours to fuck and cum in.” Being so _full_ was always incredible, and Rachel wanted more, desperate to feel Santana’s and Brittany’s dicks fucking furiously into her pussy and asshole. She pushed back with her hips, slightly, lest she get in trouble again for chasing dick. “Please, Tana, pound my ass!”

“Alright, alright.” Santana smirked, rubbing Rachel’s butt as if to placate her. She grasped her hips and rammed her thick shaft inside her, Rachel’s ass muscles stretched wide around her thrusting cock. “God, I love fucking this tight hole _so fuckin’ much_!”

While the three of them were distracted by their rampant fucking, Quinn poked her head out of her study and saw them. She pouted, feeling slightly left out, though she blamed none of her girlfriends. It was, after all, her choice to lock herself in her study like some recluse. But now that she was done writing for the moment, Quinn got up from her computer chair and walked over to her girlfriends, shedding clothes as Brittany and Santana fucked Rachel in a hard rhythm.

Her cock instantly hardened at Rachel’s debauched look. A content and lazy smile on her face, Rachel’s eyes were half-closed, her jaw lax, with spit dripping down her chin. Her bangs were bouncing on her forehead as her body was rocked forward by Brittany’s and Santana’s thrusts. Quinn gripped her cock and eyed the way Santana’s meat reamed Rachel’s ass open. “Scoot over, Santana. You’ve been fucking Rachel’s ass this whole week. I want my turn.”

Santana snorted, still pounding her hips against Rachel’s plump ass. “Fuck no, Fabray. I’m not giving this ass up for anyone.”

“I mean it, Lopez,” Quinn hissed.

“Uh oh,” Brittany whispered to Rachel. “Last names.”

“You can get it later.” Santana waved Quinn off. “Not going anywhere ‘til I dump my load in this amazing ass.”

Quinn growled. “If I wasn’t so hard I’d fucking take you down. But step off Rachel’s ass or I’ll post the pic. _The_ pic.”

Santana froze, her dick buried to the hilt in Rachel’s ass. “You wouldn’t.”

Quinn kept a photo on her phone of Santana cuddling with them, looking content as hell being the littlest spoon. When the situation called for it, Quinn threatened to post it on her Twitter, exposing the badass Latina for the big softie she was. Santana was convinced it would outright ruin her reputation and career. There weren’t many times such a dire threat had been required, but Quinn _really_ wanted Rachel’s ass.

Eyebrow lifted in challenge, Quinn knelt to fish her phone from her sweatpants on the floor. Santana backed off with a groan, her cock slipping from Rachel’s hole. “Fine,” she barked. “Berry, open that mouth.”

Quinn smugly positioned herself behind Rachel. For her part, the brunette glanced behind her, confused as to why she’d stopped getting fucked. “Quinn,” she noticed with a smile. “Hi.”

“Hi, baby,” Quinn replied with a grin as she smoothly slid her cock into Rachel’s asshole. Rachel hummed in pleasure as she was filled again, biting her lip with a grin as Quinn’s shaft pushed into new depths in her ass.

“Feels so good,” Rachel sighed, settling against Brittany.

“I’m glad, Rach, but don’t forget about Santana,” Quinn said. “You want that third dick for the first time, right? Be a good girl and taste your ass on her dick, let her fuck that perfect mouth of yours. Let’s get you turned so we can all fuck you at once.”

Brittany and Rachel turned on the couch so that Quinn and Santana could climb on the ends on their knees and fuck Rachel’s mouth and ass. Quinn wasted no time sliding back into Rachel’s ass and joining Brittany’s tight rhythm. She loved feeling the blonde’s cock slide against her own through the thin layer inside Rachel’s body as they fucked the tiny brunette in tandem.

Santana hefted her cock before Rachel’s mouth and the brunette hungrily put out her tongue, panting hot breath on Santana’s cockhead. “Such a pretty girl asking for my dick,” Santana chuckled. She tapped Rachel’s tongue with her cockhead. “You want my cock in your mouth, baby? I was just balls deep in your ass, wasn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Rachel panted. “Don’t care. Wanna suck it, Tana. Take it down my throat. Want to be filled with your big cocks, all my…” She moaned sharply as Quinn smacked her ass, sharing a smirk with Santana.

“All your what?” Brittany prompted below her. “Go on and use your words, Rachie.”

“All my holes… filled up with dick.” Rachel grinned, gasping when Quinn smacked her ass again. She licked her lips, dark eyes gazing up at Santana with naked hunger. “Fuck my mouth, Tana. Shove that big cock down my throat.” She opened her mouth wide and put out her pink tongue.

“Fucking _hell_ , you are so fucking hot, baby,” Santana grunted. She set her hard cock down on Rachel’s outstretched tongue and pushed forward, filling Rachel’s mouth with cock inch by inch. When she met the resistance of Rachel’s tight throat she grabbed the brunette’s head with both hands and fucked right into it with a rough thrust of her hips, cursing as her cockhead sunk into Rachel’s throat.

“That’s a good mouth,” she murmured, reaching under Rachel’s chin to feel the bulge in her neck from her cock. Her heavy balls were pressed tight to Rachel’s chin, and she groaned when she felt Rachel push her tongue out under her shaft enough to lick at them. “There’s our good girl,” she husked. “Keep your tongue out and lick my balls while I fuck your mouth.”

Rachel hummed in agreement, and Santana set a pace matching Quinn's and Brittany’s thrusts. Rachel had never felt this before, and she was nearly giddy at _finally_ getting so possessed by her girlfriends. She gave herself over to them, panting and moaning as her mouth, pussy, and ass were all thoroughly fucked by her girlfriends’ dicks. They synced up their thrusts such that they all pulled out and drove in at the same time, and it drove Rachel _wild_. Each time her holes were filled with cock she wanted to scream with how good it felt, but it was hard with Santana’s thick shaft buried in her throat.

To her nonverbal word, Rachel licked at Santana’s cum-filled balls as best she could when the Latina had her mouth impaled on her dick. It was hard with the rapid pace of their thrusts, but every few seconds, Santana would pause for a bit and hold Rachel down on her cock with her palm at the back of her head, pressing her face into her crotch, _hard_ , so Rachel could lick and tongue her ballsack.

Santana only pulled out to let the tiny brunette catch her breath, and when she did she amused herself with cockslapping Rachel’s rosy cheeks. Rachel grinned and panted rough and hard, swallowing down spit that hadn’t leaked down her chin from Santana’s rough thrusts, and then she opened her mouth again for Santana’s cock.

Quinn spanked her ass to keep her on edge; sometimes one cheek and sometimes the other, sometimes waiting between smacks and sometimes raining them down.  Rachel would clench down on her dick and moan every time she spanked her, and Quinn took full advantage. Her buttcheeks each held a bright blush, the left holding a clear red imprint of Quinn’s hand from smacking the same spot multiple times.

“Goddamn I love this ass,” Quinn panted. “Thanks for warming it up for me, Santana.”

“Bitch,” Santana huffed. “See if I go easy on you next time I fuck yours.”

Quinn just smirked and pounded Rachel’s ass that much harder, holding the brunette’s hips tight as she fucked her throbbing meat in and out of Rachel’s asshole, balls slapping her pussy above Brittany’s cock. Rachel’s hole was a rosy red ring stretched taut across Quinn’s thick, pumping meat. Quinn fell in love with the way it tugged at her on backstrokes, like it didn’t want her cock to leave. She closed her eyes and fucked Rachel blindly, panting at the pleasure that pulsed through her with every rough thrust.

Brittany’s mouth was still on Rachel’s nipples, suckling the stiff buds and flicking with her tongue. She could feel every intake of Rachel’s breath, her body flush and sweating on top of her. Rachel’s body was getting rocked back and forth with the force of Quinn and Santana’s thrusts, and Brittany helped keep her stable with her strong arms. She easily matched Quinn’s rough pace, hips pistoning as she pounded Rachel’s slick pussy, grinning at the wet sounds of Santana fucking Rachel’s throat above her.

With how hard the three girls were pumping their thick cocks inside Rachel’s holes, it was no surprise that when Rachel came, she came _hard_. Her orgasm slammed into her body like a freight train, her pussy squirting cum all over Brittany’ cock and lap. The blonde underneath gasped at the hot fluid splashing her skin as she kept thrusting into Rachel to help her ride out her orgasm. The rhythmic clenching of her ass and pussy drove Quinn and Brittany to the edge, and the way Rachel was groaning around Santana’s dick had the Latina’s hips stuttering.

“Gonna come,” Quinn panted. “ _Fuck_ , Rachel. Gonna shoot my load in your ass, baby.”

“I’m coming too,” Santana husked. She pulled out of Rachel’s mouth and pumped her cock with her fist.

But as her orgasm finished, Rachel moaned, gave a deep sigh, and fell limp. Brittany saw that her eyes were closed. “She passed out again,” Brittany observed.

Every once in a while Rachel would come so hard she’d pass out; they were all used to it. Hips still pumping away, Brittany gently held Rachel’s head close to her shoulder. Santana grinned and high-fived Quinn before glancing down and frowning. “Wait, not fair,” she said. “You guys get to come in her.”

“Speaking of.” Quinn grunted and pressed forward, head tilting back as she unloaded, cock pulsing thick ropes of cum into the depths of Rachel’s asshole. She panted and fucked against Rachel’s limp body as she finished.

“Stay in her, Quinn,” Brittany said. “I’m coming, too!”

Quinn chuckled and shoved her cock balls deep into Rachel’s abused hole, giving shallow thrusts of her hips to help Brittany come. Brittany moaned and slammed into Rachel’s pussy over and over, made tighter by Quinn’s thick cock taking up space in her ass. “Yesss,” Brittany hissed. She came all in a rush, her dick squirting cum deep in Rachel’s pussy, pulse after pulse.

Quinn and Brittany pulled out in sync, their cocks leaving behind the gaping holes that were Rachel’s pussy and asshole. Quinn hadn’t noticed Santana hovering beside her, jerking off as she waited for Brittany to finish. “Get off, quick,” Santana said, “I’m about to fucking come and I want to be inside her!”

Quinn jumped off the couch and Santana clambered on, grabbing the position Quinn had just left. “Britt, keep her up,” Santana panted. The blonde secured Rachel’s hips at a good angle for Santana. Santana sheathed her cock in Rachel’s pussy, grinning at Quinn. “Mmm, sloppy seconds. Hold her asshole open for me.”

Quinn chuckled and spread Rachel’s ass with both hands, gaping it for Santana. The Latina pounded Rachel’s pussy for a bit before groaning. “Fucking coming,” she hissed. Rachel took that moment to stir, rising up on her forearms with Brittany’s help.

“Mm, that’s nice,” Rachel purred, glancing over her shoulder. “Fill me up, Tana…”

“Nice of you to join us again,” Quinn teased.

Santana panted as she came, hips slamming jerkily against Rachel’s ass as she shot a few ropes of hot cum into Rachel’s pussy. She pulled out, still coming, and shoved her dick into Rachel’s gaping ass, only wasting a single rope of cum that streaked across the small of Rachel’s back. The rest Santana pumped into Rachel’s butt, sighing in relief as she slowed her thrusting to a stop. “There.” She grinned cockily. “One and a half loads of cum in that dirty pussy, and one and a half in that slutty asshole. How’s that, baby?”

Rachel wiggled her hips experimentally as Santana slid out of her ass. “Feels good,” she sighed with a smile. “Warm, heavy. I can feel it leaking out.”

“Can’t have that.” Quinn dragged her fingers along Rachel’s ass crack to gather up the dribbles of cum. She pushed them back inside Rachel’s loosened, sensitive hole, making the smaller girl throw her head back in a soft gasp. “There you go, baby.”

Brittany kissed Rachel’s lips before bouncing to her feet, her soft cock hanging between her legs. “I’ll make some sandwiches,” she announced.

“Good idea. But we’re taking Rachel to bed for a nap,” Quinn said, lifting Rachel up in her arms. The sleepy brunette hung on to Quinn’s neck, nuzzling into her. Quinn chuckled. “Fucked you good, didn’t we, Rach?”

“Mmhm,” Rachel hummed against Quinn’s skin. “But I hope you’re not done with me.”

Santana trotted alongside them and opened the bedroom door for Quinn. “Today you get all the dick you want, baby,” she promised. “Be a good girl and rest now.”

Rachel was already asleep as Quinn tucked her in. Quinn was surprised to see Santana lift the sheets and crawl into bed beside Rachel, wrapping an arm around her. Santana shrugged at her look. “Went for a run and then had a marathon fuck session. Rachel’s not the only one who needs a nap.” 

* * *

 

For the last time that day, Rachel threw her head back with a sharp gasp as she came with Quinn, feeling the blonde unload her hot cum inside her pussy. She already had Brittany’s load inside her ass and Santana’s cum dripping down her tits. As Quinn pounded into her to push her cum deeper inside her pussy, Rachel felt warm and light, like she could float away any moment.

Quinn rolled off of her, kissing her cheek. “You’re so amazing,” she husked, voice rough from exhaustion.

Rachel threw her girlfriends a small smile. Brittany was resting against Santana’s belly while Santana played with her hair. “I know I am,” Rachel said. “I took all three of your cocks, didn’t I?”

Snorting, Santana nodded. “It’s the last night for cock week, right? Why not go with a bang?”

At that reminder, Rachel felt a distinct sense of loss in the pit of her stomach. “Oh… I almost forgot about that.”

“You don’t have to look so sad, Rach,” Brittany said, tugging her hand so she would lay on top of her, while Quinn wriggled beside her, wrapping her in her arms. “We’ll still have super awesome sex all the time, just like usual.”

“I know, Britt Britt. But it’s not going to be the same.” Rachel kissed each of her girlfriends on the lips and smiled. “I’m just going to miss your dicks, that’s all.”

Rachel squirmed out of their hold and planted a kiss on the tip of Brittany’s cock. She ran her fingers along Santana’s balls and kissed hers as well. Finally, she gave Quinn’s cock a light suckle, making the blonde groan before kissing the tip, leaving it shiny with her spit.

“Was that you saying goodbye?” Quinn asked with a small amused smile on her face.

Nodding forlornly, Rachel curled up against Quinn’s body and pulled Brittany against her front. She wiggled her hips, feeling the thickness of Quinn’s cock resting against her butt. Rachel sighed, content. It wasn’t goodbye forever. It would just be a while before their cock weeks all synced up so perfectly again. That day couldn’t come soon enough.


End file.
